ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Element Trilogy: Element Warriors Four
Premise A bunch of idiots decide to bother Sol on their private planet. Idiocy ensues. If the following doesn't give it away, this is a parody. Dramatis Personae * Sol Arachnus: The local Sol incarnation, she was on her vacation when several uninvited guests showed up. * Element Warriors Four: Four flunkies cadets from Space Patrol, who stole borrowed a vessel to crash land on Planet Solus. The group goes by color coded nicknames. ** Red: Wearing the red and black jacket, he's the leader...because he wears red (shrugs). He also has a terrible great naming sense. ** Blue: The second in command, who is about the same level of competence as Red. ** Brown: Hates his name. Easily distracted by food, or girls. ** Pink: Wanted to be purple, but he had a washing mishap, so now he's Pink. ** Grey: The other guy. He is supposed to be the scientist of the group, but actually isn't much smarter than the others (or is he...). ** Pilot: The feminine pilot droid that is clearly rather sick in love with the of the group. Machines and Equipment * Survey Jet Galaxy Jet: The group stolen borrowed space craft, capable of taking them across the galaxy, and armed with lasers (actually blasters, but meh). * Survey Rover Galaxy Car: The vehicle that comes with the Galaxy Jet * Emergency Galaxy Blaster: The laser guns (again blasters don't fire...ya know what, forget it...) the team uses. * G.E. System: The synthesized power of the giants, created stolen by Arachnus. ** Hoplite Model V2: Red calls the transformation devices 'Galaxy Morphers'. * Element System: A side system, these give G.E. System users elemental powers. Appears * Arachnatrons: Very large robotic spiders native to Solus. These creatures are mostly harmless if left alone totally dangerous destroy on sight! ** Arachnatron King: The combined Mechagodzilla like form of the arachnatrons. It was clearly made to protect its master from intruders invade other planets in future invasions. Part 1 Arachnus, Sol Arachnus, was an incarnation of Sol, a feminine mechanoid, of human size, purple skin, and black armor. She sported several spider legs on her back, clawed hands and feet, and several red crystal eyeballs all about her person. She sported a black crest, and her chest, pelvic, and lower leg and arm armor plating was black, while the rest with purple save her extra spider legs. She sat there...at a small little table, over looking a lush green glowing forest beneath a pink and gold sky, at a table, reading a novel and sipping tea. She was of course, on 'vacation'. This meant the larger Sol consciousness would not be contacting her, would not be giving her missions, would not have her working in the lab, or doing this, or that, or wiping out planets whose heresy level went past the 'recommended limit'. She sat at the cliffside, satisfied with her story, a galactic best seller, and her drink of the glowing blue 'water' of the planet, with added 'spices' and seasoning to enhance the taste. This was to be a simple, wonderful vacation, then the ship arrived, a Galactic Patrol shuttle that had been painted over with a strange amateur handiwork. It came down in the distance in the forest. "How..." was her only response to seeing this. Within the forest the ship came down, the exhaust of its VTOL engines, knocked over several trees while others were crushed beneath its weight. With the craft landed, the back ramp lowered and out came the passengers, five young men, in grey jeans, sneakers, and black leather jackets with a colored stripe painted down their sides, while a stylized GP was on the side of their jacket and chest. "Finally, we're here..." said the one in red "Planet Solu...!" "Wasn't this place supposed to be covered in red soil, and glowing purple forests..." said the one in blue looking at the trees. Everyone turned to the one in grey, who was busy playing a game on his tablet computer. He looked long enough to shrug and then went back to his game. "Well obviously it has been invaded by some evil invaders who took over the planet and changed the environment!" said Red who took a deep breath. "No matter, we shall not be denied." "What is that...?" asked the one in brown. He spied a large mechanical spider like creature, about the side of a small dog. "Our first enemy!" He said taking out his gun and firing a bolt of energy into the creature. It screeched and scurried off. "Huh, I guess these things have a range." "They are emergency blasters..." said a voice from the ship. "GALAXY BLASTER, 'GA-LAX-XY'!!!" Red screeched back. "Whatever, numb nuts..." "I swear..." said Blue, "we need to replace that droid..." "Oh, don't mind her she loves us, why else would she be with us...?" "Her enslavement via programming...?" said Brown, which earned him Red's glare, causing him to shirk away. "Regardless, bring out the Galaxy Rover!!!" Red said as he raised his hand into the air, pointing upward. The others looked at each other. "Uh..." said Pink "Who has the keys...?" Arachnus watched with great annoyance, hovering in the air, with her arms crossed and her expression sour. She watched as the group bulldozed several trees as they proceeded strangely towards her. These invaders seemed to have no care or concern for the damage they were doing to 'her' world. They simply went on their way, strangely enough, towards her location. The pilot droid was a somewhat feminine thing of shiny chrome metal. There was no attempt to make 'her' look human, but was made to look feminine. She sat in the cockpit reading a data tablet, clearly bored with nothing else to do. This was when Arachnus landed on the glass, knocking on it with her foot. The droid looked up to see Arachnus waving at her. "Ugh...hello..." "Hello...can we talk...?" Arachnus replied. "Uh..." said Brown "Where are we going...?" "To where the power is!" said Red, "Right Grey...?!" "Sure..." sad Grey, who had put the rover on autopilot. "The rover is heading towards where it detects that energy signature." "So what's there...?" asked Pink "Our destiny...!" "That...what is our 'destiny'?" "A source told me that on this world the power of giants is hidden...!" "Power of giants?" "Like space heroes! We'll be able to fly through space, fight kaiju, and show those jerks at the academy how great we are!" "Yeah...!" shouted the others, except Grey. Suddenly the vehicle dead stopped, throwing red face first into the glass. "Ow..." he said pulling back and pinching his nose to hold back the bleeding. "Where are we...?" Grey looked up, and noticed the cave in front of them and then looked at the computer screen. "We're here, the energy signature should be inside there." The group got out and looked around. At the front of the cave were two statues, humanoid warriors, one with the head of a hawk, and the other, the head of a dragon. The group entered with Red shooting a bolt into the chest of the dragon statue. "Why...?" asked Pink. "It looks evil, you shoot evil..." "Ah..." Pink replied. There was another thought trying to reach him, but his mind was a bit too thick to pick up on it. Inside was a corridor with several golden bowl lining the hallway, lighting it with their fire. Along the way they noticed the hieroglyphs on the walls. It illustrated giants, with bodies shaped both organic and cubic, wrestle, smiting and standing triumphant over monstrous opponents, not that they cared to read them. If they did they would've noticed the carving showing a large sphere among stars changing into one such warrior. "So the power is in here...?" asked Pink. The Red stopped, and the others dead stopped behind him. "What's wrong...?" Red turned around and grabbed him by the throat and went... "Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Somehow not realizing that he was louder than Pink. He then released him, allowing Pink to gasp for ear and he pointed forward. The group, save grey, looked forward. It was a nest of the robotic spiders, moving around metallic pods and growths on the walls, all centered around a sphere wherein several objects could be seen. It was a green prismatic thing crystal with metal components all around the side, with caps on the top and bottom where sparks where flying, making it the center point of a column of electricity. "What is that...?" asked Brown, forgetting to whisper. "It's the Elemental Core..." said Arachnus. "AAAHHHH!" Went Red as he turned around and fired. His blaster bolt diffused against the transparent crystalline energy field that appeared to protect her hand. This resulted in Red looking at her confused, and Arachnus looking back with a raised eyebrow. "Well..." he said standing up and trying to act cool. "Impressive reflexes there..." "Was that supposed to be your battle cry...?" she replied with mockery that he didn't notice or refused to acknowledge. "Why yes, a strongly shout of battle...!" "And why are you in battle...?" "Uh, well...those bugs!" "Arachnid would be the proper definition, and they are rather harmless...when people don't go about shooting them for no reason!" "Uh..." It was then he noticed the spider on her shoulder "Look out!" He fired again, and again Arachnus blocked it. Arachnus, her all, ALL of her eyes, the eyes of the spider on her shoulder, and those inside the cave, glowed a bright frightening red as all eye were on them. This was until Arachnus raised and lowered her hand, somehow commanding them to be calm. "In the name of...fairness, I invite you to my abode so that you may explain yourselves." "Uh..." Red looked back at the cave filled with robotic spiders, creature ranging from the size of a small dog, to the size of a bear or horse, and much more heavily armored. He then looked at his emergency, I mean 'Galaxy' Blaster, which obviously had only a limited range and limited amount of shot. "Sure..." "You...took a moment to contemplate there..." "Oh, I'm not hungry..." The eyes on her body quivered as her left, proper, eye twitched. "Oh I think will be a short conversation..." Part 2 "Uhhhh...this isn't what I expected from a villain's lair..." said Red, as the group walked through the marble halls, with golden edges and veins, while large red crystals dotted the hallway. "And how did you come to that conclusion..." said Arachnus, with thinly hidden annoyance. The group were following her, most of them, grey was elsewhere, he had probably wonder off with his eyes fixed on his game. "Oh well, everyone knows that villain lairs are dark and creepy!" Arachnus looked back, clearly annoyed. "I meant, how did you come to the conclusion that 'I'm' a 'villain'." "Hello, you're. controlling an army of spiders...!" "The spiders are native to this planet, are rather harmless, when left alone." "Not true...when we arrived we shot a spider..." "But did it shoot at you...?" "Wait, they can shoot...?" "My point exactly, you're clearly far more aggressive than anything here, so how am I the villain...?" "Cause we're the good guys...!" "Debatable..." "What is...?" "The concept of 'human intelligence', knowing that you exist..." "Did...you just call us stupid...?" They stopped in front a pair of large arched doors "I'm surprised you got that..." The doors opened to reveal a banquet table with food. Immediately the group rushed passed her and began to gorge themselves, devouring the fruits, deserts and dishes like pasta, rice balls, etc, like utter savages to Arachnus' disgust. They finished it all by downing some water. "Done...?" she asked as they were all slouched over the table. "Yup...!" said Red standing up "Now of to go get the treasure...!" One of Arachnus' spider legs shot up into the air and arced down, stabbing the ground between the table and him, making him fall back into his seat. "Now you say 'go get the treasure' but that sounds to me like, 'go steal Arachnus' property'." "Yeah, but it's okay, because you're a villain..." She was suddenly in front of him leaning towards him, eyes glaring. "When last I checked, I have broken no laws by the various interstellar empires of this galaxy." She noticed his bright red face and that his eyes were locked on beneath her face, and she recoiled back in disgust. "You on the other hand seem to have broken several laws on your own." "What, no, we're good guys! We're Galaxy Patrol!" "You're a pack of failures..." "Whaaaaaa?!" "Your jackets are of Galaxy Patrol cadets, and they do not allow customization. Also the sloppy job by which you painted the GP symbol on your shuttle is not very convincing." "Yes, it is...!" "No, it is not..." "Yes it is...!" Red shouted. "It's not, I am not convinced, ergo, it is not convincing..." "That...that..." "Makes sense, which is what, I suspect, is bothering you so..." "You're mean...!" "No, I'm particularly motivated to care..." "Aha, you admit you're a bad guy, because bad guys don't care about the feelings they hurt!" Arachnus' numerous spider legs formed a circle around his head. "Let me be clear, 'boy', you have come to my world unannounced and uninvited. The simple fact that you found this place, gives me pause to consider you had help, anyone who can help and did help you, without alerting me, clearly did not send you here for noble reasons. The only logical conclusion is that you lot are thieves, and I do not much care, for thieves." "We're not thieves, we're heroes...!" Sparks jumped between the legs and up and down their length. "Lie to yourself, and to your friends, but do not lie to me..." There was silence "Wait...where is your little grey friend?" As if on cue the ground shook, and Arachnus pulled back her legs on instinct. It was then Red pulled out his blaster and fired into her face. Her head rocked back and she stumbled back a few steps before looking at him as her forehead steamed. "A single emergency laser isn't going to do me anything..." she sneered. "Guys...!" The others pulled out their blasters and fired, the combined energy taking off her head. "Ha...!" Red shouted as he kicked her floored, decapitated body. "Take that! Heroes always win! Man if my dad could see me now..." "Your dad...?" asked Pink, as the rest got up. "Don't worry about it..I take it Grey blasted that nest up?" "Probably..." "Good, now all we need to do is get the morphers!" He pulled out a device "This morpher tracker should lead the way, come on guys!" They left the room, not noticing the chrome tendrils and growths bubbling from the stump that was Arachnus' neck. Part 3 "It's here..." said Red, as he entered the room. It was a storage room, a trophy room of various devices and objects. The white and gold ended and was replaced by black and dark grey biomechanical infrastructure, capsules, transparent eggs, housing artifacts, and in some cases, entire mechanical bodies. Some were housed in a green liquid, some seemed to just hover, and few glowed. "What is this place...?" asked Brown. "I don't know..." said Pink. The two of them were clearly taken back by the decor, and the eerie feeling it gave off. "It's where the power is stored...!" said Red with enthusiasm "This looks to be the closet for all the old stuff..." said Blue with more than a little hint of doubt. "Here!" Said Red, he ran towards a capsule holding four rectangular objects, with blue handles and a black screen surrounded by runes they did not understand. He pulled out his blaster and held on the charge before firing a larger shot destroying the container. "How...did you know that wouldn't have destroyed them, also why haven't you done that before...?" Blue asked as Red greedily picked them up. "But of coursed, that's not how the story goes..." "That...answers none of my questions..." Blue responded as Red handed them their objects. "But it answers a few of mine..." said Arachnus. The group looked back to see her leaning on the hallway, most of her head restored but instead of her helmet there was a nest of biomechanical wires wriggling about, merging, dividing and rearranging themselves to rebuild the rest of her head. "Impossible..." said Red, who fired a bolt from his blaster, which only hit a shield of energy that resembled crystal. "Don't bother..." she replied "I am nothing if not a learner, and I have a fair bit from you..." "Like what...?" "Who sent you, there were a number of possibilities but seeing the device, it has been scanned the schematics and energy signature has been compared, I know who sent you and I can guess why." "We came here to achieve our destiny!" "You care here to steal what does not belong to you..." "It is our destiny..." "And there is the greatest delusion of you all, that you're destined for anything. Your entitlement is the dirt, and anything more, you flunkies could never hope to achieve..." Red snared. "Oh what will you do, you don't know how to use those, your petty pea-shooters are no longer a threat to me, and even weakened as I am, I'm still more than enough for all four of you..." As if in response Red's device, the one that lead him to the artifacts, glowed, and a purple light enveloped the four, blasting off into the air, leaving Arachnus growling. It was then her eyes glowed. Elsewhere on the planet, the arachnoids stood up, their eyes now glowing red and they began to change, and morph, and combine. Red and company put down their hands, as the purple light died down, and they found themselves back in the jungle. They turned around to sound of engine's roar, when the rover turned and stopped inches away from hitting them. The back opened and out came Grey, finally away from his tablet and clearly sour about it. "Did you get them...?" asked Red, and Grey pulled out four cards, held in a kerchief. They were green, with a blue side and bottom, and a symbol in the middle. Each had a different symbol, and each symbol had it's own color, red, blue, bronze and purple. Red snatched them without a moment's notice. He shuffled through them and handed them around; purple to Pink, bronze to Brown, and blue to...Blue, while he kept the red card. "Where is mine...?" Grey asked. "Sorry, we only found four..." "What...? That's not what was promised!" "Maybe, but we can talk about that later, right now, we need to leave..." It was at that moment that three withered. They lost their shine and began to shrink, as if cannibalizing themselves, until they were black line withdrawing into red soil. "What's going on...?" asked Purple. As if to answer, there was an explosion in the distance, beneath the mountain whereon Arachnus' white gold castle lurked. Red dirt was being thrown up as something massive, and metal forced its way out of the underground. It had the classical posture of a kaiju, an upright lizard, but it was so much more than that. For one, it was metal, black and chrome plating, with long gorilla like arms, and drills for claws on its hands, its large bulky feet and a large drill at the end of the series of cylinders that was its tail. On its back was a beetle shell, its eyes were compound, and its mouth was accompanied by a pair of black pincers. Its cry was the hiss of a thousand of those spider robots, a screech like metal scrapped against a thousand times over. Its eyes glowed a bright red, as it focused on them. "It's morphing time...!" shouted Red. "No...!" said Grey, aiming his blaster at Red "I was promised a morpher and I will get one!" "Not the time, we Galaxy Patrol need to stick together...!" said Red "Enough of your delusions...!" Grey shouted "Galaxy this, galaxy that, all because daddy doesn't know you exist, too bad, some of us have greater ambitions than getting our absentee dad notice us!" "Not cool, dude..." "Shut it, the only reason I joined this crew is because END made promises and I needed a bunch of idiots dumb enough to-" The robotic monster's bolt struck the middle of the ground, knocking everyone down. Red got up, to see that Grey was out cold. "Come on guys, it's morphing time!" Red shouted "Isn't that..." said Blue was a discomforting sense of recognition. "It's morphing time...!" Red shouted, now more forcefully. He leaned to the side, with his clenched fist raised. The other three did the same, but found themselves leaning the wrong way, and had to correct themselves. They then mimicked Red, who raised his device and pulled down the bottom, revealing a slot which he placed his card in before raising it again and squeezing tightly. After a second, he realized that wasn't working and pressed the central button. The screen lit up and the top flipped open, revealing a blue crystal, like an antennae. "Realize...!" said the devices "G.E. Model Version 2!" They said that as the crystals released a bright blue pulse of light and particles the enveloped each of them an began to morph as a green light shined from within the white blue masses, forming humanoid shapes as the blue and white particles merged with them. Each of them had a third light shine from within as the green massed absorbed the blue/white particles. For red it was crimson, Blue was sapphire, Brown was topaz and Pink was a bright purple. Each of them took on the same giant form, but each was now a different color, beyond their green hued silver markings and face/helmet. Red's was...red, Blue was blue, Pink was Purple, and Brown was topaz. "Whoa!" shouted Red "I can't believe that worked, I mean, this is awesome, we finally did it guys...!" "Cool..." said Blue "Can we leave now...?" "What no, now we beat the monster and go home with our new powers!" Red replied, only to be struck in the face by a beam of yellow electricity that knocked him square on his back and rolling in pain. At the same time, one of the large spiders came, picked up Grey and made off with him, as the others rushed to help Red. "Why does this hurt so much?!?" The machine monster didn't care for their attempts to help up their leader. It charged them, each step caused the ground to shiver and quake, as tons of dirt and red soil were kicked up. The group stumbled about, trying to help up red and also panicking. "Brown quick...!" shouted Red, as Pink held him half way of the ground. He had his hand over the side of his face, the pain still fresh. "What...?" Brown replied. "You have the earth element, you use it to block the attack...!" Brown...was not convinced, but seeing no option, he stepped forward, ready to bear the brunt of the blow. In response the kaiju turned its charged into a tackle burying its shoulder into brown's chest who actually managed to stop it in its tracks as he dug his feet into the ground and pushed. That was until the monster grabbed his leg, and flipped him over, sending him hurtling and landing behind it. "Brown...!" shouted Blue, who stepped forward, somehow forgetting about the monster that had tossed his friend. The kaiju, spun around, his spinning drill tipped tail slashed into Blue's chest, knocking him down with a burst of sparks and Blue's cry of pain. The kaiju then turned to Red and Pink, who stared back at him. Then Pink dropped Red, stepped back and promptly lied down and played dead, leaving the monster to tilt its head in confusion. "Enough...!" shouted Red, who stood up "I will end you myself!" He grabbed the end of his blade like crest and pulled...and did nothing. He grunted, and struggled and keeled over, even as it became clear that his efforts were only hurting himself. "Dang it!" He shouted as he gave up. "What is the point of this crest?!?" He then turned to the side to see the monster right in front of him. "Uh...Hi..." One, two, three times he was slapped in the face before the kaiju stomped, delivering a front kick with its large powerful feet, to Red's pelvic and abdominal regions that sent him flying backwards and rolling and Pink rolling away to the side. The kaiju stomped after him only to stop suddenly. It looked back to see Brown, holding the tip of its tail and pulling. "Leave my friends alone...!" he grunted. "Alright...!" shouted Red, on his knees. He stood up. "You hold it in place while I-" The beast turned back to Red, as it turned on the drill on the end of its tail, the same drill Brown was holding. He spun around at intense speed, his feet digging a deep trench, before he was flung off. "Aaaaahhhhhh Sh%t...!" The monster fired another beam from its mouth, this time hitting Red in the chest and knocking him down. It than raised its hands, pointing its fingers at Red. "Stop...!" Shouted Blue, he came leaping at the monster, grabbing its hand and pulling it away from Red. Then the monster pulled back, sending him into a hard slap strike to the gut, that made him keeled over. A slap to the back made him flip over, and rolled away from being stepped on, but a kick to the stomach, sent him flying into Red, putting both on the ground. Red pushed Blue off, as he struggled to get up. "Come on, I'm not afraid of you...!" he shouted "You're also not safe from him..." said Arachnus' disembodied voice "Spider lady...!" "Yes, it...wait...do you not even remember my name...?" "Uhhh...well it's not really that memorable..." "My name is Arachnus, with the spider legs on my back how hard is that to remember?!" "Well...it's kind've just dull... Oh a better name, Arachnis-Vex-Darkness-Killer-" "You're just attaching random words together, words that sound edgy..." "What no, it's cool..." "...Arachnatron King..." The monster looked up. "Murder the red one first...!" The monster looked back down at Red "Slowly.." and screeched its terrible roar. "Oh no..." It fired heat rays from its eyes, and charged the stun the Red, proceeding to beat him. In the distance, Blue, Brown and Pink watched with discomfort as Red was being manhandled. "Should we help him...?" asked Blue "Help!" Red shouted "Yeah...I'm not in the mood for that. Home boy looks like Space Shark Week!" Pink replied. Please, help...!" "I really don't want to watch this..." said Brown clearly grimmacing from the beating, the sounds of the beating, and the sound of Red's suffering. "Stop standing there!" Red barked "Yeah, I know what you mean...on the topic of space sharks, want to go back to base and watch Shark Nova?" Brown and Blue looked at each other and then Pink. "I hate you all!" Red declared as loud as he could. "Sure...!" The three began to walk away when they were struck by lighting knocking them down. Down came a green light that expanded and morphed into a giantess. She was mostly like them, only lacking the blade like crest, instead she had one more like a shark fin. Her eyes were almond shaped domes, and pointed ears and her chrome skin had a green hue, while her markings were a jade green. She had on her forehead a diamond shape gem, but there was a circular light on her chest, surrounded by a red circle that connected to two red lines on her upper body and shoulders, two lines of dense armor. She stood with one arm across her stomach, the other's elbow resting on its hand as she rubbed the thumb and middle finger together, obviously saying 'pay up'. "Where are you lot going...?" Arachnus asked "You still have what is mine..." The three got up, while the punches Red was receiving echoed over towards them. He was probably unconscious at this point, though the monster continued to beat his unconscious body. "Pfft...just you...?" asked Pink with insolent skepticism. "This hardly seems fair, three guys against one 'girl'!" he said amused. "Fret not about my safety...you lot clearly all hit like girls..." Angered Pink threw a punch, that she caught. A blow to his elbow, made him bend his arm, allowing her to throw the fist back into his face before she pulled his stunned self forward, sent him stumbling back into the other two with a kick to the gut. She then returned to her original stance, looking at them with confidence, obvious even as her face was lacking the ability to emote. Part 4 "Uhhhh...I'm not cool with hitting a girl..." said Brown. "I see..." Arachnus replied. She clenched her fist, and particles wrapped around it, and her fingers glowed. The light and the particles combined and morphed to form a blade of energy which she used to slash Brown in the chest. There was a sputter of sparks, and a burst of green particles, rising up like particles, and Brown spun around as he flew backwards. Blue rushed to help him. "Well that makes things easier for me. "Brown..." said Pink "You really need to abandon any notion of chivalry at this moment, because is no lady, she's a killer!" "Smartest thing any of you have said all day..." Brown got up, and Arachnus swung her blade arm, said blade lost it consistancy becoming a sword shaped field of energy that bent and curved as it slammed into the three of them, sending them flying back with a stinging pain in their chests, before it returned to normal. "Screw this, I'm leaving...!" said Pink, who jumped into the air and never came back down. That was, until Arachnus fired eye beams into his back knocking him down. "I think not." Arachnus said as she stepped forward. Her attention then turned to Brown who charged her roaring, and swinging a punch. She ducked beneath it, countering with a slash to his gut, spun around and delivered a downward slash, green particles bubbling up from his wounds both times. Brown stumbled back and roared again. "Stop hurting my friends...!" he shouted, clenching his fists. Particles of topaz light gathered to him, along with soil which then formed a crystalline layer around his entire body, to the seeming surprise of everyone but Arachnus, who took a fighting stance. She rubbed the length of her blade, somehow charging it as sparks jumped up and down the blade of photons. Brown charged again, as Arachnus slashed again, cutting through his new armor, shattering it and leaving him on the floor. The crystal on his forehead began to blink and flash, making noise as Brown was left stunned on the ground. "Dang it...!" Shouted Pink "How do you use these accursed bodies?!?" "Hoplite Tutorial activated..." said Arachnus' voice in his head. It was clearly not Arachnus who said it, for she looked at him stunned, and voice was monotone and mechanical. "Aaah, sh@t..." Pink said as Arachnus raised her blade and looked at him charging. "No...!" shouted Blue who leaped at Arachnus only to be slashed in the chest. Even knocked down he still lunged and grabbed her by the leg. In response, Arachnus charged her blade and stabbed him in the back, electrocuting him. Despite the pain he refused to let go, that was until... "Chakram Ray!" a thin beam struck her blade causing it to shatter in an explosive burst of energy. Arachnus stumbled and fell, and sat up looking Pink. He was on his knee, hands to the side of his forehead crystal. "Hmf, so you've figured out how to access the operating system, good for you...!" "Yeah...!" shouted Pink "Now you've lost the advantage..." "No I haven't..." "Yes you have, we know how to do techniques now...!" "You know how to do the techniques programmed into that form, but tell me, have you heard me announce a single attack?" There was silence...save for Red's beating in the back ground. "Besides, it's not like you fools could master the elemental powers you're using." "What would you know about them...?" "I am Sol Arachnus, an incarnation of Sol, the creator of this world and those devices. I am chosen by my progenitor to bear the dark element, the shadows that his fire casts..." "Uhm...fire casts light..." "And where there is light...there will be shadows..." The light in Arachnus' chest shine, as a blue white wave expanded out and covered her body, merging with her skin and morphing it. Upon her head was a crystaline crest, bracers, and shin guards were also there, and her protectors became one mass, all of this armor was gunmetal grey, and sported chrome web shaped markings, while her warning light now rested in a web shaped chrome emblem. "G.E. Model Arachnus...!" said Arachnus' transformation device. "Like it...? I designed it myself...!" "That still doesn't..." said Pink. "Element System, Dark Element Power of Miasma!" said the transformation device. Arachnus' armor, the chrome sections turned a sinister dark purple as the webbing turned black. "You..." said Blue while the others were silent "You are a bad guy, Red was right...!" Arachnus turned to him and pointed. "You're dying first..." "Chakram Ray!" Shouted Pink. He fired his beam again, but Arachnus conjured her sword, now a sinister purple, and blocked it. "You know...calling your attacks out loud...makes it hard to get the drop on someone...!" "Chakram Ray!" Brown and Blue shouted. They brought their hands towards their the forehead crystals, somehow charging them with energy that was fired as narrow beams. Arachnus simply raised her hand, creating a shield of dark misty black and purple energy, that absorbed the particles of the beams, before collapsed into a sphere, a sphere which she threw into Pink knocking him down in a large purple explosion. "Thank you for proving my point." she said with mockery. She then turned around swinging her sword, releasing an arc of purple and black energy that struck Blue and Brown, knocking them down. "Why, why does this hurt so much...?!" Brown asked. "Oh that's simple..." Arachnus replied "The Element of 'Dark', is the element of Miasma, it bears the characteristics of poison, or acid." "That...that's not darkness..." said Blue "Darkness, is just no light...!" "Aren't we philosophical. Well tell me, how would one capture the 'elements'. Shall we use the concepts they represent, well, that's the problem with concepts, they are vague. Vagueness and the scientific method don't exactly work well together. How about the states of matter they represent? For your elements they do lean to one of the four states of matter, liquid, gas, solid, plasma, but to a degree. No, first and foremost with this system, is the characteristics each Photon Field, uses." "Photon Fields...?" asked Pink. "Yes, you...well I doubt you'll live long enough to understand, even if I wasn't going to kill you. Just understand what characteristic each element has. Earth has crystallization, Air has 'sharpness', Water is manipulation, and Fire is explosive power." The metal kaiju dragged Red next to Arachnus, holding him by his head. His eyes had turned off, and he appeared to limp and unconscious. "Well he's not dead, so I don't know why you brought him here..." The monster began to screech and howl and somehow have a conversation, clearly complaining. "Look see his warning light?" It was blinking, rapidly but still blinking "Unless that goes out, he's still alive, heck if he died, the transformation would've come undone." It was then that Red got to his feet and began to glow Red hot, catching the attention of the two of them. The monster released its hand in pain, and Arachnus raised her blade ready to strike. Red stood up swinging open his arms and releasing a large explosive pulse of energy that sent the two flying back. "Element Warrior One...!" shouted Red, as he began to wave his arms about and pose "Garbed in the red exploding Power, Re-" He stopped as he had leaned over and a cracking noise came from his back. Seconds later as Arachnus and her monster stood up, Red fell to his knees, hand on his back in great pain. "Idiot..." Part 5 Red fell to all fours, and his team mates ran towards him, while Arachnus and her pet approached. "This has gone on long enough..." said Arachnus "Arachnatron King, finish them." The creature screeched and stepped forward. Its chest armor opened into three pincers around a circular diode, sparks flying between them and forming a sphere of light and electricity. It raised his hands, pointing its fingers and raised its tail, pointing it at them. All of its drills began to spin, with particles circling them as they began to glow. Its eyes shined bright red, and its mouth opened, bolts jumping between its pincers. It fired everything. The disruptor cannon from its chest, the plasma bombers from its fingers and tail, the heat rays from its eyes, and the maser beam from its mouth, over and over again, generating a series of large explosions that obscured the group from sight. When it was over only Red was still up, on his knee, while the others were before him on their stomach, their warning light flashing brightly. "How are you still up...?" asked Arachnus, as her machine monster powered down. "You cannot beat my burning justice...!" Red shouted. "You...you rat bastard..." said Pink "You used us as shields..." "What no, you guys defended me...like friends do...!" "Stop using that word..." said Arachnus, "you clearly don't know what it means..." "Like you do...?" Arachnus turned to Arachnatron King, and signaled something with the flashing of her eyes. At that moment, the giant kaiju broke apart, turning back into the swarm of arachnatrons which proceeded to leave. "Uh..." "They're tired, they're going to go eat..." "Eat what...?!" "Oh nothing so sinister as your thinking. Not that it matters, you lot aren't going to survive for very long. Unless..." "Unless what...?" asked Blue "Unless you wish to return what you have stolen." "Why...?" asked Pink "Why can't we have this power...?!" "Well firstly, you stole it, secondly you come to my planet, and shot me in the face to steal it. Secondly, the only things capable of getting you here, and would actually do it...would clearly not have the best interests for it. Surrender and I will, let you lot leave, with your lives..." "What, no we won't betray each other!" shouted Brown. The three stood up, hunched over. "We won't have to..." said Pink "If we just give her back her stuff, we can just leave. We can leave together." "I agree with Pink..." said Blue "We are clearly out of our league. We should just..." No one but Arachnus noticed, Red charging, bolts jumping between his palms, before he put his hands in a + position to shoot a green beam with streams of fiery orange ribbons of energy, into the backs of his comrades. They exclaimed and were knocked down, and he fired his chakram beam, hitting each of them, until they shattered. They dissolved into blue white particles, and mystic snow that fell to the ground and disappeared, as green particles bubbled upwards and vanished. All that was left behind was three little lights that morphed back into the bodies of Red's friends. Arachnatrons came and searched their bodies, for the devices taking them and the bodies. "Wow...just wow..." said Arachnus "Honor among thieves..." "I don't know how, but you corrupted them!" Red shouted with the petulant tone of a dense idiotic child. "You really do live in your own delusions..." "I will avenge them monster...!" "Right..." Arachnus charged her blade and pointed it at Red, firing a beam. Red erected a shield on instinct "Ha, you can't..." Arachnus moved as a flash of light, slashing through the shield and Red's side as she appeared behind him. Red cried out in pain, as green particles bubbled out of his wound. He turned around only for Arachnus to sink her claws into his chest, clearly injecting more poison. Something strange happened. The red of his body faded away, condensing into a red light that moved to Arachnus' hand as she pulled her hand back. She stepped back, removing her blade, and leaving another wound. Red fell to his knees as Arachnus threw the light to her fortress. "No, no, I can't loose, I'm, I'm..." "You're the one who came here unannounced, who stole my property, damaged my property, attacked me after I invited you into my house, you then murdered your own friends to keep this stolen power. Me...? I just came to get back my stolen property, I even gave you and your friends a chance to leave peacefully. So...who is the 'bad guy' here...?" "You, no, no I'm, the good guy, I'm the hero, I'm one dad is going to praise!" Red shouted as he stood up trying to throw a punch. Before he got anywhere close to her, Arachnus had charged her blade and swung upward turning around, as the blade cut into him. Green particles bubbled from his gash before it closed, but even closed, black and purple bolts arced all over his body and flashed within him, as he fell to the ground. His form shattered, and he returned to his human form. Upon the red soil, lying on his back, he reach for the transformation device, still holding the elemental card. His skin was pain, dark circles were around his eyes, and his lips had blackened as he struggled to move. Then came the spider bots, which grabbed his device and fled with it. "No...!" Red shouted "I need that, how can I prove..." he began to cough, and then turned over as he heard and felt the steps of a giant. Arachnus looked down at him, rubbing her index finger up and down the edge of her blade. "How pathetic, trying to please daddy...well, I don't think he's going to have to worry about you much longer..." She raised her blade. "No, I though you weren't the bad guy...?!" "Just because I'm not the villain of the story, doesn't mean I'm a nice person...beside the definition of 'mercy' is 'forgiveness undeserved' and I'm keen on being fair." She stabbed him, and Red screamed in a high pitched noise, even as a purple light erupted from him. Arachnus pulled back, her blade had pierced nothing but the red earth. "What...?" "You play to much..." said a thunderous voice. "Uh, master, father I..." Arachnus said suddenly nervous and polite in her tone. "I have retrieved the elemental system chips...! And the V2 G.E. Transformers!" "Like I care about such trinkets. They are easy to remake, easy to replace, and easy to reacquire. You, in your self amusement, in your wasted time playing with them, you failed to notice that they had monitoring devices within them. Their benefactor had already copied the systems. It no longer matters." "Then i will go and find this villain...!" In the distance the shuttle suddenly exploded. "No...I will see to this myself. You enjoy the rest of your vacation." Arachnus watched as a yellow light shot up into the sky, flying of into the distance. "Okay, then..."Category:SolZen321 Category:Parodies Category:One Shots Category:Completed Works Category:Element Trilogy